1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-inflammatory and analgesic compounds, especially to certain p-(sulfonyl)-aryl and -heteroaryl amines, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, methods for their use, and methods for preparing these compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,492 (Dow Chemical) discloses 4-bis((phenylmethyl)amino)benzensulfonic acids and their pharmaceutically-acceptable salts useful as antiviral agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,530 (Warner-Lambert) discloses 6-substituted-4(3H)-quinazolinones which inhibit the enzyme thymidylate synthase and thus are useful as anticancer agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,976 (Yamanouchi Pharmaceutical) discloses substituted tertiary amino compounds, one of the substituents being a pyrimidine ring, a pyridazine ring, or a triazine ring, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds have aromatase inhibiting activity and are useful as a prophylactics and/or therapeutic agents for breast cancer, mastopathy, endometriosis, prostatic-hypertrophy, and so forth.
WO 98/25893 (Athena Neurosciences) discloses arylsulfonamides which have activity as inhibitors of phospholipase A2, inhibitors of cytokine release, and as inhibitors of neurodegeneration.
WO 98/50029 (University of Pittsburgh) discloses certain substituted benzenesulfonamides as inhibitors of protein isoprenyl transferases.
EP 757037 A2 (Ono Pharmaceutical) discloses certain benzenesulfonyl amino acids as metalloproteinase inhibitors.